Psyonic Cat-Fight
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: It's a battle for Agehas heart. Sakurako V.S Mari! Who will win the battle to call Ageha hers? contains spoils for chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

Psyonic Cat-Fight

By Thunderwolf7226

Chapter One

Hello readers, viewers, and followers. This is a little story I came up with from reading my psyren manga along with other fan fiction I have read. It's about Sakurako and Mari having a cat-fight over Ageha, lucky guy -_- well anyway I hope you all like it. I do not own Psyren it belongs to author and artist Toshiaki Iwashiro. -bows in respect for Toshiaki Iwashiro-

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF VOLUME 8!After the Elmore Wood gang saved the Psyren Drifters from the onslaught from two star commanders of W.I.S.E Ageha was looking over at Mari as Van was using his healing psi on his battle wounds "you can look at Mari after I'm done healing you and your friend, so please stay within my range. You jealous Sakurako?" said Van with a smile on his face. "Shut up!" Yelled a blushed Ageha and Sakurako, what Ageha didn't know while Van was healing him was that Mari was having trouble staying in control of her telekinesis, due to blushing due to the comment thanks to Van.

"Mari watch out for the cliff!" Everyone screamed as they were headed for the side of a cliff "ah sorry!" She squealed as she steered them back on course to The Root.

-The Root-

When they got to one of several portals Mari sent a mental message to Shionome _"okay we are ready for transport Shionome"_ as a cube engulfed the group they were taken from the portal and into The Root. When they got off of the rock Kyle was getting the attention of some medics "hey we've got injured people here we need medics", as Ageha was about to stand Van stopped him "even though you're able to move around you still need to be mobilized". Ageha sighed "alright dude you're the healer" Sakurako came over to him to help him up "do you want me to help you Ageha?"

He looked up at Sakurako with a smile "yea thanks" she helps him up as the walk Mari, a little jealous that she wasn't the one helping him asks "hey Sakurako I've got some clothes that should be able to fit so you should come by my room" Sakurako turned her head to reply back to Mari "sure thanks" she said with a weak smile, excused from the battle with W.I.S.E. _was she glaring at me?_ She thought as she took Ageha to Kyle's room to get changed. Mari gave her some of her hand-me-downs "here these should be good for you" Sakurako nodded.

"Thanks Mari, hey before you go can I ask you something?" Mari nodded "yea sure you can, what is it?" Sakurako said with a light blush on her face as she asked "Do you love Ageha too?"

Mari hesitated as she had a deep blush "well... yes I do" Sakurako laughed at the thought of her having a rival "well how about we settle this with a fight between us girls, say 8:00 pm?" Mari nodded shyly "it'll be after dinner, I'll ask Kyle to use his psi to set a perimeter around the gym so we don't wreck it as we fight for Agehas heart". Both girls nodded and shook hands "may the best girl win the battle" both girls said as they shook hands.

"As well as my heart. Am I right ladies?" Said Ageha as he appeared in Maris room; both girls were blushing, speechless wondering how much he heard "how long have you been eavesdropping Ageha?" Sakurako asked him in a threatening tone, he stepped back as he said "um well... all I've heard is you two beautiful girls fighting over me" they both blushed like mad by his sly remark only for him to be slapped be Sakurako "go to hell you peeping tom" she said in the threatening tone as she glared at him and left the room.

Mari hugged Ageha when she left the room "oh Ageha why does she have to be so mean to you to you" she said as they both blushed, Mari from the embarrassment of what she was doing and Ageha from having his face shoved in her chest. He pushed away from her with a nosebleed and more blushing "she's not like that, I mean sure she use to be the ice queen that showed no emotion, but she changed" he said as he was wiping up the blood from his nose, "well come on dinner will be done soon" she said as they left for the dinner table.

-Dinner-

"DIG IN!" everyone said excitedly as they sat down to eat dinner made by Mari and Shao "wow I didn't expect the food to be this good" Ageha said as he was stuffing his face. "At least swallow your food before talking, idiot" said a ticked off Fredrika as she rolled her eyes in disgust at the vegetables on her plate "if you don't eat your vegetables there's no dessert for you and Van" after Mari scolded her she looked at Van "wake up Van, it's not time to go to sleep" she said as she shook him awake only to make Ageha laugh. "It seems like she's grown up granny" Granny chuckled at the thought "she is like a mother to the other children" she said as she sipped her drink which made Mari blush a little.

Then Van said something unexpected "SHE'S TRYING VERY HARD TODAY... BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO IMPRESS AGEHA! Right Mari?" As they heard that from Van both Ageha and Mari spit out their food landing on Sakurako causing her to growl and glare at Mari "that is it! You me, gym now!" As she stormed out of the dining room everyone looked at her, "well this is going to be fun, I mean come on dude you've got two girls fighting over you, well I'd better put up a barrier so they don't tear the place apart" said Kyle as they went to the battle area and patting Agehas back harder than he expected.

* * *

This is the first chapter of the cat-fight so please review/favorite so I can see the epic cat-fight J.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start the supernatural cat-fight I just want to say thanks to Eternal Nexus Warrior for the review to keep this alive, so thank you -gives ENW a high five and gives him popcorn- now lets see two hot chicks fight over Ageha! Rated T for cussing and violance. I'm also making a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic as well as an Angel Beats, so if you guys &amp; girls want to review on this and my other peices of work, please go ahead. Thank you ^_^

* * *

As Kyle was using his psi to set up a block with Sakurako already in the basketball court, still ticked off about what happened earlier at dinner, Mari was gathering courage to face her rival in love with a little help from Shao, who has had a crush on her ever since they were kids; "come on Mari get in there and kick her ass!" Yelled a gambling Fredika as she and Kobato were talking about how much one would pay the other if thier friend lost the match. When she was ready, Mari went inside the huge cube, ready to face off against Sakurako; "fight!" Said Kyle as he went to the others to watch the cat-fight.

Both girls went charging head on screaming out the same thing "HE'S MINE!" Sakurako threw a punch at Mari but she doudged it and made Sakurako float in the air and push her into the wall of the block "ugh you bitch, let me go" Mari throws her back and forth between the walls, a few times, to fast for the group outside to see, finally Marie got dizzy and drops Saukrako. As the group start to see her hit the ground they notice that her skin is of a darker color "what the hell-" the groups thought was cut off when they saw that the dark skined Sakurako, a.k.a Abyss deliver brutal punches at Mari, empowered by enchance. When Marie couched up blood Abyss picked her up by the hair and threw her agianst a wall "theres no room for two girls in my Agehas life, so I will just have to kill you" said Abyss as a sythe from her right arm formed as she choked Mari with her other hand.

"Kyle get rid of the barriar, I'm going to stop them" said a concered Ageha as Kyle dissmissed the block that serprated the girls from the group. "What's gotten into Sakurako? This isn't like her" thought Ageha as he fired his black blast, melzez door, which ate the psi sythe but thankfully didn't harm the girls. "Ageha why must you interfere my love? She doesn't love you like I do!" Asked a confusssed and sad Abyss as she let go of Marie; Ageha didn't get to anwser her question because Shao knocked her out as he was getting Marie to Van for medical help.

-Few days later-

When Sakurako woke up she saw Ageha sleeping in a chair with a bandaged Marie on a bed the other side of her. As Ageha opened his eyes he smiled, "so it looks like your finally up. How are you feeling?" Sakurako blushed at the thought of him being concered for her well-being.

"I'm... I'm fine thanks for asking. What happened during the fight? as well as Marie?" She asked the guy in front of her curiously, "she is doing fine just needs a couple of hours of rest" said Van as he walked into the room. "I hope you love birds don't mind me coming in but I am also curious about what happened in there too?"

He said as he took both of there temperatures, "well... the last thing I remember being hit mulpitel times into the walls of the block, and then nothing." Van looked at Ageha as if they were thinking the same thing, "split personilities" both boys said with a grin on their faces. As they said it Sakurakos face lit up red like a stop light from horror and embaresment "it can't be. Please tell me you guys didn't see her?! PLEASE!" She said as she was crying.

When Ageha calmed her down enough for her to listen to him he told her about her skin being dark and her personility turning into a yandere and about how they stoped her from killing Marie. "So, you saw all of my bittreness,hatred,everything, you saw Abyss" she said as she cried in Agehas chest. "Yes we did but I still love you Saurako" when she heard that he loved her she smiled and said one word "idiot".

What Sakurako and Ageha didn't know was that Marie heard Ageha say he loves her rival, when she streched out of the bed that she was in she walked over to them and gave them a sad smile. "Congradulations Sakurako, you won the match and Agehas heart. Also I'm very sorry for what happened at the dinner table" she said as she bowed to the ground.

Sakurako smiled and got up from her bed and Agehas side, "it's okay Marie I forgive you for that and for what Abyss did and if it wasn't for her you might've won so you can get up now please. Also how about we remain freinds from now on, and I think Shao has a crush on you so why don't you go to him and find out?" She said to Marie as she stood up with her eyes puffy and red from crying "I will thanks Sakurako". She said as she hugged her once rival and ran off to find Shao with a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

* * *

Well that did not go as I planed because I wanted Marie to end up with Ageha :-( but I'm done at last whooope ^_^ why it took so long was because I didn't have my manga with me and work got in the way of the only wifi source I have, sorry about that guys. So anyway please R&amp;R.


End file.
